


First Date; Cheetor x Rodimus

by Autobot2001



Series: Transformers one-shots [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: Rodimus thinks Valenine's day is the perfect day to go on a first date. Though he's nervous to ask Cheetor on a date and that the date will be lame. Find out what happens in this Cheetor x Rodimus one-shot.
Relationships: Cheetor/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Transformers one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	First Date; Cheetor x Rodimus

Rodimus sits on the berth, trying to think of how to ask the mech he likes very much on a date for Valentine’s day and what the two can do together. It’s a little challenging since the mech he likes doesn’t have a human holoform. They could stay at base, go to Swerve’s bar and get Energon shaped like human food.  
No, that’s so stupid. Energon shaped like a roasted chicken or something else. He thinks.   
Does Cheetor like human food? What’s his favorite if he does like human food?   
So many questions are going through Rodimus’s processor. He only has three days to plan the perfect day.   
Oh, scrap, I still have to ask him out!! Rodimus panicked. 

Rodimus finds Cheetor at Swerve’s bar, sitting at a table in the corner.   
Good, this can be done somewhat privately… until he laughs at me.   
Rodimus sits at the table, waiting for Cheetor to realize he’s sitting at the table. 

“How long have you been here?” Cheetor asks.   
“Five minutes,” Rodimus answers.  
“What is it you want to talk about since you’ve been waiting?”   
“I umm...do you want to spend Valentine’s day together?” Rodimus had to force himself to ask.   
“Sure, I’ll meet you here at two in the afternoon,” Cheetor replies.  
Why two in the afternoon? Rodimus wonders but doesn’t ask. He quickly leaves the bar. 

Three days flew by; it’s now Valentine’s day. Rodimus couldn’t think of anything besides the typical dinner date. He’s a nervous wreck, worried Cheetor wouldn’t like the human food he ordered or that he wouldn’t like human food at all.   
“I should have asked him; I’m so lame!!”   
“No, you’re not lame,” Cheetor says as he walks into the bar, “did you ask Swerve to close the bar for our date?”   
“Y-yes,” Rodimus nervously replies.   
Cheetor puts his backpack on the table beside the takeout bag.   
“I wanted to keep this a surprise; I have also been planning a date,” Cheetor says, smiling.   
Rodimus isn’t sure what to say. What does Cheetor have planned that he brought a backpack?   
“Hiking!” Cheetor exclaims with a smile.   
There is a hiking trail close to the base. Rodimus tries to get himself to think Cheetor planned this; he knows humans use the trails.   
“Why do you think I suggested two in the afternoon? There are few hikers at this time of year,” Cheetor explains.   
Rodimus still worries they’ll run into trouble if humans see him with a cheetah.   
“Take the food with us. We can have dinner on the top of the mountain.”   
If you’re hoping to get to the spot by sunset, then we have three hours. Good thing we can use the ground bridge to get close to our destination. 

The ground bridge opens in the middle of the woods. Rodimus transforms to his alt mode and activates his holoform while Cheetor transforms. Rodimus loves seeing Cheetor’s cheetah form.   
Rodimus isn’t sure what to talk about during the walk. Everyone is tired of talking about the war to the point it’s become an off-limits subject outside of the meeting room.  
I need to convince him to get a human holoform. He’s missing out on so much. Rodimus thought as the two mechs walk in silence. 

An hour passes until Cheetor breaks the silence.   
“You want to ride me?” Cheetor asks.  
“Excuse me?”  
Cheetor growls, “not like that; it’s only our first date. I mean, we’re running behind schedule; climb on my back.”   
Oh, duh. I’m such an idiot; how embarrassing.   
Rodimus gets onto Cheetor’s back, holding on for dear life as Cheetor runs up the trail. They’re at the top in minutes. 

“Sure, we have an hour before sunset, but I don’t want to eat dinner in the dark,” Cheetor comments.   
“I didn’t know what to get,” Rodimus admits as he takes out 2 McChicken sandwiches, 20 piece nuggets, and four large fries, “nor did I think drinks would survive the hike.”   
“It’s possible in a cooler that keeps the bottles in place,” Cheetor explains while unzipping the front compartment of the backpack; which is a cooler. He takes out two bottles of root beer.   
“Well, we’re a little early, but I have a surprise. Close your eyes,” Cheetor requests.   
Rodimus closes his eyes and waits a few minutes before panicking.   
Did he ditch me? Rodimus frets as he hears bushes move before silence fills the air. 

A few more minutes pass before he feels a hand on his. Rodimus opens his eyes to see a human next to him, but no cheetah.   
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CHEETAH THAT WAS AROUND HERE!!” Rodimus asks, furious.  
“It’s me,” the human says, their voice sounding just like Cheetor.  
Cheetor waits for Rodimus to calm down.   
“I-I like you a lot, and I know my cheetah form would make it impossible for us to do much together out of the base, so I asked Ratchet to make me a holoform, expecting him to say the only holoform that would work is an Earth Cheetah.”   
“Ratchet is a genius: he made one hot looking holoform.”   
The two mechs eat dinner; Cheetor waiting for the right moment to finish the plan he has for the date. Rodimus does not know what Cheetor will do, even after watching a few human romance movies.   
I guess I should be happy he’s clueless. Cheetor thought as he counted down the seconds.   
“Earth’s sunsets are so beautiful,” Rodimus comments as his holoform sits close to Cheetor’s holoform.   
“Not as beautiful as the mech sitting next to me; both holoform and bipedal mode,” Cheetor compliments before moving Rodimus’ head, getting their lips to make contact. Rodimus shifted his position a little.   
It shocks Rodimus he’s already making out with the one he loves as the sun sets.   
Cheetor smiles as he playfully pinches Rodimus’ arm.   
“You’re not dreaming we made out. I love you.”


End file.
